Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera
Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera works for McDuck Enterprises. Fenton is the secret identity of Gizmoduck and was priorly Gyro Gearloose's intern. While most of the citizens of Duckburg don't know who Gizmoduck is, Officer Cabrera, Gyro Gearloose, Scrooge McDuck, Huey Duck, Dewey Duck, Launchpad McQuack, and Mark Beaks know that Fenton is Gizmoduck. Biography Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera lives with his mother, Officer Cabrera. Fenton was a Junior Woodchuck when he was a kid. Sometime prior to Woo-oo!, Fenton got a job working at Gearloose Labs with Gyro Gearloose as an unpaid intern. Fenton helped Gyro Gearloose to create a robotic suit of armour, the Gizmosuit. Fenton was rather eager to try the Gizmosuit out, but Gyro wouldn't allow it, as Gyro wanted to wait until the suit was completely ready. After Fenton used the Gizmosuit to save Gyro Gearloose, Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck, and Mark Beaks from a car driven by the out-of-control B.U.D.D.Y., Fenton dubbed himself Gizmoduck. Later that day, Gyro gave Fenton permission to keep using the Gizmosuit for beta testing. Fenton promised Gyro he wouldn't tell anyone about the Gizmosuit (except for Dewey and Launchpad, who already knew about the suit and the identity of Gizmoduck). Fenton was also not to use the Gizmosuit for anything other than basic testing. Fenton often broke this rule, especially after a remark Huey Duck made on the news caused Fenton to realise that as Gizmoduck he could be a hero. The most notable flaw in the Gizmosuit was that using too many gizmos at once overloaded the core processor, risking self-destruction. Huey was ultimately able to solve this problem by scrapping the processor and using Fenton's brain to control the Gizmosuit instead. Immediately afterwards, Fenton got caught in an explosion in the process of saving Duckburg and passed out. When Fenton woke up in the hospital, Scrooge offered him a paid job protecting Duckburg whenever Scrooge himself couldn't be there to defend it, since he frequently adventures abroad. While Fenton was viewing the lunar eclipse, Magica De Spell brought his shadow to life. Fenton activated the Gizmosuit, but Fenton's shadow shoved him out of the way, intercepting and stealing it. Fenton helped fight the shadows later by plugging Lil Bulb into a laser Gyro invented. Fenton was present when Donald Duck destroyed Magica's staff, and for the celebrations afterward. Appearance Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera is a light brown duck with unruly pompadour hair. He is about three-and-a-half feet tall. He wears a cream colored dress shirt and a light purple necktie. Gizmoduck As Gizmoduck, Fenton wears a suit of bulky white robotic armour with black arms and red highlights. It has a red "G" logo on the chest that resembles a shooting star. The Gizmosuit is supported on a single wheel. It has a helmet with a purple visor. The Gizmosuit adds about another foot-and-a-half to Fenton's height, making Gizmoduck about five feet tall. The only organic part of Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera visible under the Gizmosuit is his beak. Personality Fenton is optimistic, earnest, and brilliant. More than anything, Fenton wants to help people and make the world a better place. Fenton also wants to prove himself. Fenton's brain is full to bursting with ideas, and he never stops thinking. Fenton has a habit of using large and/or unusual words, most famously 'Blathering blatherskite!' Other examples include: "illumination", "salvation", "calamitous", and "cataclysmic". Relationships Huey Duck Huey is Fenton's best friend, just as Dewey is Launchpad's best friend. Huey idolizes Gizmoduck for being smart and noble. When Fenton was having trouble controlling the Gizmosuit, Huey rewired it to directly run through Fenton's brain. Huey reminded Fenton that the suit isn't Gizmoduck, Fenton is. Gyro Gearloose While Fenton thinks highly of Gyro as the best scientist in the city, Gyro doesn't give Fenton equal respect. This is because Fenton is so eager to prove his intellect and his abilities, that in the process he makes multiple mistakes and makes a mess of things. Gyro thinks so little of Fenton's ideas that Gyro had Fenton make the bathroom his laboratory, because that's where Gyro thinks Fenton's ideas belong. However, after Fenton was hospitalized after saving Duckburg from being blown up by the Gizmosuit's old core processor, Gyro risked his funding by telling Scrooge everything about Fenton and the Gizmosuit. When Gyro and Scrooge visited Fenton in the hospital, Gyro gave Fenton the Gizmosuit for Fenton to use to help him be Duckburg's superhero. Quotes * 'Blathering blatherskite!' * 'Call me Gizmoduck!' ---- * 'Illumination, Dr. Gearloose! Monoalphabetic substitution! The recategorisation of letters to prime digits!' * 'I'm ready to prove my worth by aiding Mr. McQuack!' * 'IT COULD WORK! I'll clean that later.' * 'Go, you bumblebee-like savant! Go!' * 'I have so many ideas, but I try too hard, hoping at least one of them will stand out.' * 'I just want to help people, you know. Make them better.' * 'Manny! Salvation! I know we've had our differences, but now we must put them aside for the greater good of scientific endeavour!' * 'Come on, suit! Do something!' * 'Woo-oo! I'm alive! This is awesome!' * 'Sir! I was cleaning out my desk when suddenly the prototype armour burst from the chamber like so many split atoms, and — ' * 'Now, the free polo shirt that comes with the account. Are they actually suitable for playing polo? Also, how much money do I need for an account? Is no money acceptable?' * 'I'm wearing an unstable nuclear acelletron, so… we may have a tiny situation here.' * 'This is disastrous! No, calamitous! No, cataclysmic!' * 'A hero? Me? Huh, that's – ' * 'Don't you think we could be doing more than just these reflex tests?' * 'If I can figure out how the suit works, then I can show them what Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera can do!' * 'I am not your amigo. I am not a mascot, or an intern, or a fancy tool! Blathering blatherskite! I. Am. Gizmoduuuuuck!' * 'Ah, the perfect vantage point to view the lunar eclipse. It's just me, the night sky, and a swirling shadow vortex. A SWIRLING SHADOW VORTEX?!' * 'Illumination, gentlemen! If we increase Lil Bulb's wattage output and optimise the laser's spatial coherence… Manny, we ride! Andiamo!' Appearances Season 1 * Beware the B.U.D.D.Y System! * Who is Gizmoduck?! * The Shadow War! Names in Foreign Dubs Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera * Brazilian Portuguese: Patralhão * Italian: Fenton Paperconchiglia-Cabrera　(Translation: Fenton Duckshell-Cabrera) * Japanese: フェントン fenton (Translation: Fenton) Gizmoduck * Latin Spanish: Pato Aparato (Translation: Device Duck) * Brazilian Portuguese: Robopato (Translation: Roboduck) * Italian: Robopap (Translation: Roboduck) * Japanese: ロボ・ダック dakku (Translation: Roboduck) Trivia * Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera is played by Lin-Manuel Miranda. In an interview, Lin-Manuel Miranda said that Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera and Alexander Hamilton have a lot in common and would be friends if they met. * Fenton was originally supposed to debut as a cameo in Woo-oo!, helping Gyro Gearloose get the sub ready for Scrooge's trip to Atlantis. Fenton and Gyro would have also cameoed in other episodes, as a running gag about how Gyro can't remember Fenton's name. These scenes were ultimately cut to give other characters more focus, and because the writers felt Fenton and Gyro deserved a better introduction. * In Ducktales (1987), Fenton Crackshell was an accountant with a talent for accurately counting huge numbers of things very quickly. In Ducktales (2017), Fenton's name has been extended to Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, and he has been reimagined as a scientist with Latin roots. Ironically, considering that Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera worked for Gyro and is constantly belittled by him, on several occasions Fenton Crackshell called Gyro Gearloose a "wacko" and a "crackpot". Gallery Fenton.png| Screen Shot 2017-05-19 at 11 17 55 AM-0-0.png EDA30974-2D2E-4AD2-82F1-FFB8A3028559.jpeg DuckTales 2017 Concept Art 4.jpg|Gizmoduck concept art DuckTales 2017 Concept Art 7.jpg|Gizmoduck concept art Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Smart Category:Interns Category:Ducks Category:Returning Characters Category:Employees of Scrooge McDuck Category:Disney Crossy Road Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Epic Heroes Category:Disney Afternoon Characters Category:Junior Woodchucks Category:Gearloose Labs Staff